


Mistletoe At Midnight

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Kissing at Midnight, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: She sat up in a startled anger. “Ratonhnhaké:ton!”He stood at the end of her bed with a look of determination on his face. “Get up,” he said rather calmly.She rose onto her knees, much to annoyed to even think about teasing him from the way his eyes drifted to where her nightshirt rest, just above her knees.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Mistletoe At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Christmas fics! Do again tomorrow! Well, try again tm lol! Enjoy! -Thorne

_(Y/N)._

She swore someone was calling her name, but with how warm and comfortable she was, there was no way she was moving—or opening her eyes.

_(Y/N)._

She grunted, rolling over in the bed to burrow deeper into the blankets, deeper into the warmth.

_(Y/N)._

She let out another grunt, but in reality, it sounded much like a bear during hibernation, and she thought someone laughed.

_(Y/N)!_

Finally, she opened her eyes and glared over her shoulder at the young man standing by her bed. She scowled. “ _What_ do you want, Ratonhnhaké:ton? It’s the middle of the night.”

Her heated words didn’t seem to faze him—he’d long since grown use to her attitude. A smile crossed his lips. “Come with me.”

(Y/N) narrowed her gaze. “ _No_.” She flopped back down in the bed and pulled the covers above her head. Not even a minute had passed and suddenly the sheets and blanket she covered herself with went flying, yanked all the way down her body and off the bed.

She sat up in a startled anger. “ _Ratonhnhaké:ton_!”

He stood at the end of her bed with a look of determination on his face. “Get up,” he said rather calmly.

She rose onto her knees, much to annoyed to even think about teasing him from the way his eyes drifted to where her nightshirt rest, just above her knees.

A hiss bubbled in her throat. “ _Give me back the covers_ , _Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

“No,” Connor retorted, his face pinching. “Get up and come with me.”

(Y/N) stared him down and he her. She jerked, quick as a bobcat, trying to grab the blankets back from him, but he was faster and held them from her reach.

“Give ‘em to me,” she whined, and he shushed her.

“ _Shh_! Achilles will hear you!” Her glare darkened and he sighed, finally holding the blankets back. “ _Fine. Here_.”

(Y/N) reached for them, but before she could take hold, he dropped them and scooped her up. She almost squealed from shock, but his warning from earlier reminded her of the older man downstairs, and she instead let out a hiss.

“That was _dirty_!”

“You would not come with me.” He countered, repositioning his hold until she was pressed against his chest, his arm under her legs.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck, tempted to tug a strand of his hair in retaliation. “It’s _nighttime_! And it’s _cold_!” she shivered and stuck her hand down the front of his shirt, smirking when he let out his own hiss of displeasure. “ _See_!”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Otsi’tsa.” He urged, turning sideways to carry her into his room.

She let out a ‘ _pfft’_ , quipping, “Ratonhnhaké:ton, if you wanted _me_ to _sleep_ _with you_ , all you had to do was _ask_.” His cheeks, even in the dimly lit room, flushed a deep crimson. (Y/N) teasingly traced his collarbone. “ _You know I enjoy sleeping with you_.”

“ **Stop doing that**.” He commanded, but his threat was weak.

Batting her eyelashes, she crossed one of her legs over the other. “ _Doing what? Telling my lover how much I enjoy being pressed up against him in the middle of the night_?” (Y/N) swore his cheeks were going to burst into flames. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, you’re rather warm. _I_ was simply talking about _sleeping_. What are _you_ thinking about?”

His amber eyes were molten pools, and she could see desire swimming within his irritation. Connor set her down by the fireplace and glared at her. “ **Stay**.” He grunted.

(Y/N) cocked an eyebrow, muttering, “ _I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but it sure isn’t me_.” He ignored her, walking over to the desk, beginning to rummage around.

Finally, he let out a sound of success, walking back over to her. She stared at him. “So, what did you wake me up for?”

Connor pulled a smug face and raised something above her head, watching as she craned her neck up to get a look at it.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton?” she asked, rather monotonous.

“Hmm?”

“Is that mistletoe?”

“It is.”

(Y/N) took a deep breath and gazed at him, deadpanning, “I cannot believe you got me out of bed to hold a plant over my head.”

He cocked a dark eyebrow. “Is this not the plant that means whoever stands under it shares a kiss with someone?”

“It is.” She glowered at the self-satisfied smile growing on his lips. “Again, I _cannot_ believe you woke me up for this.”

The arm holding the mistletoe lowered slightly, and with a hurt tone, he asked, “I thought you talked about this? You mentioned it the other day.”

“Yeah, when I’m _awake_!”

“But you said midnight?” he defended.

“Again, when I’m awake!” (Y/N) spun on her heel and stalked off to the doorway, intent to go back to bed. “Can’t believe I was exposed to the frigid December temperature for this.” She disappeared into the hallway, leaving Connor a bit confused, and much more hurt.

He let out a sigh and dropped his arm, feeling a burn spread across his chest. Trying to ignore it, he squeezed the mistletoe in his hand, disregarding the pricks from the points. Connor was about to crawl into bed when (Y/N) appeared back in the doorway, marching up to him.

“ _Where’s the mistletoe_?” she demanded, and Connor held it up. She shoved his arm above his head then grabbed the collar of his nightshirt and yanked him forward. He let out a yelp when his lips met hers and his arm dropped, coming to wrap around her waist. (Y/N)’s arms curled around his neck, pulling him tighter against her and he groaned against her. The mistletoe fell to the ground as his hands found her hips, squeezing firmly.

She suddenly pulled away and back away from him, striding to the doorway. She turned on her heel and grabbed the hem of her cotton nightshirt, pulling it above and off her body. (Y/N) tossed it his way, smirking evilly at the way he took a step towards her, eyes darkening with lust.

“Well? Are you gonna come and finish what you started, Ratonhnhaké:ton?” She leaned on the doorframe and pulled a seductive pose. “You wouldn’t leave a _poor_ , _innocent woman_ to her own devices, would you?” He took another step. “My bed is all cold and much too big…and…” he started edging closer to her and she swallowed thickly. “And…lonely?” (Y/N) squeaked and pivoted on her heel, hauling off as fast as she could towards her bedroom, knowing Connor was hot on her heels. They didn’t get up the next day until evening.


End file.
